


Their Own Music

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-04
Updated: 2008-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Their Own Music

Title: Their Own Music  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=dracohary100)[**dracohary100**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=dracohary100) 's challenge: #55: Harmony, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/)'s Special Valentine's Day Challenge, [ prompt 4](http://s128.photobucket.com/albums/p197/sarcasticprof/?action=view&current=338_Rm_Bath.jpg) Romantic bath.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/)**sassy_cissa**. All mistakes are mine.  
Authors Notes: Fluffity fluff.

  
~

Their Own Music

~

Perfectly melded male voices soared in harmony and the scent of vanilla filled the air. Draco sighed and leaned back, smiling as Harry’s hands washed the last of the soap off. “Perfect,” he breathed.

“Isn’t it?” Harry whispered. “I love this song.”

Draco stiffened. “Way to kill the mood,” he said. “Here we are having an intimate bath on our honeymoon, and you’re noticing the music?”

“Just making conversation,” Harry protested.

The water sloshed as Draco repositioned himself to face Harry. “I’d rather make love than conversation,” he whispered suggestively and neither noticed anything as they made their own music.

~


End file.
